Shark Advisory
by IndecisiveHannahK
Summary: Link couldn't believe that he got himself into this situation. One minute, he was having a relaxing swim in his hidden cove and the next, he was standing where the water came all the way up to his neck– and being circled by a shark merman. Shark!Ghirahim/Link drabble, obviously AU. Slight dubcon but it's all implied for now, still M just to be safe. Might add more eventually!


Link couldn't believe that he got himself into this situation. One minute, he was having a relaxing swim in his hidden cove and the next, he was standing where the water came all the way up to his neck– and being circled by a shark merman. The strangest part, though, was that Link...wasn't exactly afraid. Nervous? Definitely. Wishing he was a bit closer to the shoreline? Absolutely. But from the way events were unfolding... For some reason, Link didn't feel like he was in danger.

Link had seen a few merpeople before now, and even met a couple of them. It had been years since the two races finally made peace between one another, after all. This merman, though, was clearly different from the rest of the merfolk. While every merperson Link had heard of or seen at least passably resembled a human above their tail- save the occasional fins or row of spines up their back- this one was completely gray and white from head to tail fin– looking more like a shark with a human top half, than a human with a shark tail. Link hadn't even realized he had company until the merman was about a meter away because of how well he was camouflaged in the poorly-lit cove. Once he was just out of arm's reach, Link had been shocked to find that the shark had either black irises or none at all– pitch black eyes. Even still, Link somehow felt the slightest attraction to the other already. He looked frighteningly wild, yet his sleek white hair was well-kept, and his features held a unique beauty.

"Well isn't this an interesting surprise," The merman murmured, beginning to circle Link. "You know, I haven't seen a human as young and innocent looking as you since I was in that accursed prison your people call an aquarium, _many_ years ago. Tell me, boy: What is your name?" Upon asking this, he stopped directly in front of Link with only a few inches between them, his expression causing the boy to shiver.

He should run away, Link thought. But as soon as the thought crossed his mind, he felt something brush up against the back of his calf, and he realized that the shark had his long, slender tail loosely looped behind his legs to prevent him from doing just that. Growing nervous, and something else he couldn't quite name, Link swallowed and licked his lips before replying, "I'm... I'm Link."

The shark's lips quirked into a small, mischievous smile. "Link, is it? Well, _Link_," he half purred, half growled. He began to circle the boy once more, still uncomfortably close, "you're lucky I found you now, instead of a few hours ago. I've just had my meal, so I don't particularly feel like eating you. Although that isn't to say you don't look _delectable_." For the last sentence, the shark stopped behind Link and brought his lips to the boy's ear, whispering the words suggestively. He then lightly scraped his sharp teeth along the shell of Link's ear, making the boy's pulse spike and his breath hitch. Noticing the response he caused, the shark pulled away, chuckling darkly. "Looks like someone's sensitive, hmm?"

He circled back around to face Link again. This time, he ran one hand along the human's back as he moved, pressing their bodies flush against each other and slipping his fingers slightly under the waistband on the back of Link's swim trunks. Link's eyes widened at the sudden contact, but couldn't bring himself to fight it. It felt almost as if he was under some kind of spell. Black eyes met blue, both burning with meaningful intensity– Link's with nervous anticipation, the shark's with dark arousal. "Call me Ghirahim. What do you say we make _friends_, Link?"

* * *

**A/N:** Oh goodness, this was my first attempt at writing fanfiction. Well, first successful attempt. Inspired by a Link/Sheik RP I started with a friend, Ghirahim isn't in it but we both agreed that he would be a shark...and then this just sort of popped into my head. I might eventually come back and add the chapter where they "make _friends_," but for now I'm going to end it here because I'm happy with it.

Anyway, please let me know what you think of it, since it's the first fanfic I've actually managed to complete enough to post! ^^ Just leave a review, and favorite it if you really liked it! Also, this has not been beta'd, so if you find any mistakes please let me know~


End file.
